rpgfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Обсуждение участника:Radaghast/Архив 2014
Новые вопросы задавайте только на странице Обсуждение участника:Radaghast! Приложение файлов. Здравствуйте! Ещё не совсем освоился с вики, но - постепенно вникаю. У меня к Вам такой вопрос: разрешается ли (и возможно ли в принципе) прикреплять текстовые файлы (doc, pdf и т.д.) к соответствующим темам, чтобы заинтересовавшийся читатель, решивший ознакомиться ближе, простым кликом мог бы скачать базовые правила ролевых систем, дополнения, игровые модули и т.д. и т.п.? : Говорит директор катка. Здесь рыбы нет. Эту энциклопедию не посещает никто, и в первую очередь - её администратор. Пытаться достучаться до него бесполезно. Vantala (обсуждение) 16:25, декабря 31, 2013 (UTC) : Что ж... В любом случае - спасибо за ответ, а то я уже успел поучаствовать в обсуждении, наклепать свою статью, отредактировать чужую и прочее в том же духе. : Отсутствие активности, честно говоря, заметно сразу, но, тем не менее, незарегистрированные анонимы, если верить сводке, что-то постят, что-то где-то правят, а так... : Ну вот - я поинтересовался, вот - вы ответили за админа, а это - уже двое. Думаю, где-то ещё может быть хотя бы такой же полуактивный третий. Не количеством, как говорится, так качеством. А привлечь новый народ - это уже вопрос агитации, рекламы и соответствующего пиара - было бы желание. Как минимум - устроить ту же рассылку в тематических группах соцсетей. Другой вопрос: "А надо ли?". Просто для повышения числа зарегистрированных пользователей - нет, для отдельно взятых заинтересованных лиц - да. Consigliori (обсуждение) 01:00, января 2, 2014 (UTC) : йо! поздравляю с наступающим старым новым годом и с концом каникульно-отпускного сезона. я тут не всегда, но вообще есть, и помочь и поучаствовать всегда готов. (Вантала у нас подрабатывает директором катка, заходя в гости каждый день: если есть новые статьи — их покритиковать, если их нет — пожаловаться на отсутствие). добро пожаловать в наш тёплый коллектив! с добавлением файлов тут какая фича: в принципе загружать-то можно технически всё, что угодно, да вот главный вопрос заключается в том, можно ли — здесь всё-таки все буквы от первой до последней написаны именно ролевиками-добровольцами, а потому всё свободно распространяется и может быть позаимствовано куда угодно (с указанием авторства, разумеется). так что если есть желание выложить собственноручно сделанную игру или написанный модуль — это всегда пожалуйста, а если модуль был написан кем-то из подгорных руножуев, то нельзя, ибо воистину. ну а так загрузку доков можно рассматривать, конечно, только как полумеру и лишь первый шаг в викификации выкладываемой статьи. --Radaghast Kary (обсуждение) 18:08, января 13, 2014 (UTC) : Благодарю) Ещё один вопрос - как убирать категории из статьи, если, скажем, название категории случайно было написано с ошибкой, или данная категория более не подходит к статье? Consigliori (обсуждение) 18:31, января 13, 2014 (UTC) :: там при редактировании справа в том месте, где все категории, когда подбираешься к одной из них мышкой, появляются две иконки: с карандашом (это для исправления опечаток и сортировки) и с корзиной (это чтоб насовсем). --18:38, января 13, 2014 (UTC) :: Благодарству) Consigliori (обсуждение) 18:42, января 13, 2014 (UTC) Вопрос по статье Привет! Я только что правила статью про Das Schwarze Auge, и у меня возник вопрос, который я оставила на тамошней странице обсуждения. Можешь пожалуйста придти туда побеседовать? :) ResidentAlien (обсуждение) 20:09, июня 22, 2014 (UTC) Об истории TSR Приветствую! Спасибо за интересную ссылку на статью Петерсона, очень любопытно. После прочтения я пробежался по нашим статьям о деятелях ранней TSR и обнаружил несколько противоречий, причём всё со ссылками на источники. В статье «Дон Кайе» утверждается, что вдова Кайе продала акции Брайану Блюму, в то время как статья о Блюме утверждает, что акции Кайе были проданы Гигаксу. Статья Петерсона говорит следующее: «When they incorporated TSR Hobbies, they decided to repurpose it to purchase the assets of the partnership and thereby relieve Donna Kaye of her ties to gaming.» Пустячок, но всё-таки странно… Ещё бы написать статеечку о Wicked Witch of the TSR… В энвики про неплохая статья. Сам не возьмусь, я что-то совсем потерял настроение. :( Gereint (обсуждение) 19:07, августа 2, 2014 (UTC)